Somebody Told Me
by llamamaster22
Summary: "Well somebody told me, that you had a boyfriend. who looked like a girlfriend!" Near was singing, teasing both Matt and Mello about their relationship. But, they were just going to get used to it. Warning! contains yaoi, cussing,OOC, and other things!
1. Chapter 1 Your such a tease!

Author note's- Hi there! this is my first story ^_^ I hope you all enjoy! and its not a oneshot!

Warning! Contains: Yaoi (boyxboy), cussing, OOC, adult theme's, and other mature things!

Disclaimer-I do not own Death note! Nor do i own 'Somebody told me'. I also do not own apple ipods! and sadly, i dont own gameboy's.

Chapter 1- Your such a Tease!

"Aww your no fun Matt!" Mello whined as he started dancing once again.

Matt just rolled his eyes as he turned down the music. Mello was Matt's best friend. And vise versa. Right now they were in Matts apartment. Mello had brought his ipod. The stero was blasting 'Somebody told me', and Matt was trying to focus on his video game. Mello was alway's teasing Matt. Not in a friendly, big brother way. At the moment Mello was shaking his ass in Matt's Face. Sighing, Matt smacked it as hard as he possibly could.

"Eeep!"

Mello sent him the best glare he could muster. Matt just gave hime the 'I'm a angel, I would never do that!' face. As another idea popped into Mello's head,  
Matt went back to his game. Mello started rubbing his ass.

"Mmmmah-"

CRASH! Matts Gameboy Fell to the floor. Mello bit his lip, He didnt mean for that to come out. He almost started saying Matt's name. Mello's face became bright red. He then just suddenly fell to the floor. Face heating up even more as his pants became tighter than they already are. Witch is hard because he always wore leather. Matt was about to snap. Mello had gone to far this time.

"The Hell was that Mello? I swear to god you were about to say my freaking name! Please tell me you were joking!" Matt was red, but not as red as Mello.

"I-" He tried to begin, but words didnt come.

Mello stood up, and sprited to the bathroom. Matt couldn't believe his eye's. He saw a buldge in Mellos pants! No doubt about it. Matt started walking towards the bathroom too, he had to get to the bottom of this.

"Mello!" Matt tried knocking on the door, bitting his lip as he did so.

"Mello, come talk to Matt. I wont judge you i promise!" He yelled threw the door. Hoping for a anwser.

Slowly, the door unlocked. Matt didn't waist any time and pushed it open. Mello was in the bathtub. Still fully clothed, and no water in it. Mello Had his Knee's to his chest. Head in the middle of them. Matt could still see his face was red. Matt took two strides over.

"Mello, all you have to do is explain what that was. Then, it will all be over, ok?" Matt tried his best soft voice.

Mello slowly lifted his head and looked at the wall. Matt was just staring at him. Hoping for him to explain.

"Ugh! i didn't want it to come out like this! Well God dammit! Matt, i like you. Alot. I always have. When i met you i became bi instantly,"

Matt was shocked. He couldny say anything.

"M-m-m-me-mello? Really?"

Mello just nodded. Face redder than Matt's hair. Seconds later Mello got glomped.

"OH GOD! i like you too Mello!"

Just then Mello got the biggest, wettest kiss he ever got.

Sooo? how was it? Okay i know its supper short and you wanna kill me for that. but Bear with me! I'll try and update two times a week, OK? Soo, this is kinda A pilot. so i want 5 reviews before i upload the next chappy ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 Mello's Weird Dream

Author's Note- Hi there ^_^ soo, I didn't feel like waiting, but thanks to hobomara they boost my ego 20%, thanks again!

Disclaimer- I don't own Anything!

(thinking)

(A/N author note)

Chapter 2- Our first date

Matt's POV

"Matt-kinz!"

I suddenly fell to the ground. Mello on my back. It was the next day at school. This was a good sign, Mello was in a good mood. Nothing happened last

night. I left Mello alone to take care of his 'Problem'. Then he went home.

"Hey chocolate bear!"

After Mello left yesterday I thought of his perfect nickname.

"So when am I taking you out on your first date Mello Jell-O?"

His face was turning peach, and people were staring. He playfully punched my arm, hard I might add.

"Where would we even go? Game stop?"

"Oh Har har har! I was thinking that Italian place down the street. Hmm... I might have to get you in a skirt if we're going there"

I could see his face become three shades darker of red. I gave him a playful wink and there goes another shade. As I was thinking threw my plan in my head,

Near snapped me out of my trance.

"Holy crap! God, you have a gift for sneaking up on people" Mello Blurted out. I could see a problem growing on Mello.

"Sorry Near, We'll talk after school, ok? Sorry again!" I called over my shoulder, rushing Mello to the bathroom.

Once we made sure no one was in there I set him on the counter for a talk.

"What the hell Mello? God we've been at school for five minute's and your already getting a boner?"

He hid his face in his hands. I could see it slowly going down.

" I'm sorry Matt! you just have that affect on me!"

"Ohh your so uke now. Better prepare you ass,"

I could see him go wide eyed and growl. Really not liking the idea of being uke.

"Face it Mello, I'm older, taller, prob. bigger, and you just act like a uke naturally!" I was pushing my luck, and I knew it.

Luckily before he could react I ran out of the bathroom. I spread myself against the wall so I could scare my chocolate bear. He came running out.

"Boo!" He jumped three feet into the air.

"You're gonna wish you were never born!"

Yup. He was pissed now. I could see him melt as I gave him a pout and the puppy-dog-eyes.

Mello's POV |

Later that night

Mello's dream

"Horny I'm home!*"

Suddenly my favorite redhead popped in the door. He was in a Black and white pinstripe suit.

"Oh stop it Matty! We already had a quickie this morning, my ass isn't up for another one,"

He just gave me a sadistic smirk.

"Fine fine. I'll be nice, don't worry! Every uke needs a rest," And he game me his famous wink.

"Daddy*! What's for dinner? dudu*, dija get my toy?"

Then a little Near popped in the room. (Okay! this dream is getting freaky now!)

"Here Nano! Here's the brain you wanted!(A/N Like a real Brain. But just a model ^-^)"

"Dudu your the best!"

"Alright you two, go wash up for dinner," I quickly told them both, or else they would never do it.

"I'm going to take a shower. And your coming with me," my Matt-kinz whispered in my ear.

"meoooorrrw!"

End of Dream

I woke before the best part could even start. Still, I was rock hard. This isn't the first wet/semi-wet dream I had of Matt. God, Matt really had that affect

on him! I was having these every other night now. It was getting a little out of hand. I'll have to do him, or he'll have to do me, ASAP! I'll even be a good little uke (A/N I can see Mello saying that, I dunno why tho O.o)! He'll be in mine (or his) bed soon enough!

*I couldn't help it, I almost wrote "honey I'm home!" but this seems better ^_^

*Daddy is Mello

*Dudu is Matt

Please review! I really want them T_T and flames are for dragons!


	3. Chapter 3A limo and crotch attack!

Author's Note: I would really like some more reviews :3 Pretty please, with Mello on top? But I'm not feeling well, so that's why there's so many updates! Of and I totally forgot about italics in the last chapter, I'm to lazy to fix it, OK?

Disclaimer- Don't own anything, It be cool if I did tho ^~^

(A/N author's note)

_Thinking _

Chapter 3- A limo and crotch attack?

Mello's POV-

_Oh god, oh god, oh god! I have thirty minutes till our first date! Although he did get me in a skirt. And for that he's gonna pay! I wanna know what right he thinks he has to put my in one of these, I mean, it barley comes to my knees! _I quickly try pushing it down more, but it just wont budge!

Ok, right now im wearing a knee length (barley) leather skirt, a leather corset with a white under shirt, those white frilly knee high socks, and some shoe's I got from Misa. My hair (and underwear) are the only thing that are normal for a dude on me! Even tho I want to so bad, he's not banging me tonight. Maybe should wait a month or two to get him in my pants (or skirt in this case). Meh, when in Rome, right? _Oh, I just hope he brings me more chocolate! I am running out…_ And with that thought, the door bell rang.

"Coming!" before walking to the door, I did a quick hair check in the mirror.

When I open the door I get the shock of my life, Matt's there, with a limo! A freaking Limousine! All I can do is stand there, wide-eyed, gawking over it. When I snap out of it, I see him gawking at me! I started blushing heavily and he snapped out of it himself. When I finally take all of him in, he's in a tux! My gamer looks so cute!_ Wait a minute! My? Well, we did just start dating, and I don't wanna push it. God, he looks hawt!_

I shake my head, when I do so, he quirks a eyebrow.

"What? Too much? Because I can go get my car, and I can go change. Really, its ok ill-" He started rambling on, so I shut him up with a kiss.

"I love it! Don't you dare go change! If you change, I change out of my skirt." I could see he clearly did not like that idea.

"I rented it f or the space," He gave me a wink before continuing.

"we're going to have a long drive. I'm taking you to the L'étang Mellow*!"

I was Speechless. The food there cost more than my daily chocolate (A/N I can see Matt and Mello going shopping for the first time together. And just Matt seeing how much money he really spends on chocolate.)! I feel super bad now, he rented a limo, wore a tux (he wouldn't even wear one to prom last year, not that we had dates), and is taking me to the L'étang Mellow! What's next, when we get back to his place there's a chocolate fountain (A/N wink wink ;))! _Oh god, Mello snap out of it! don't start fantasizing about you and Matt with a chocolate fountain. But seriously, that'd be hot._

"Earth to Mello, come in Mello!"

"Eh! Oh, sorry Matt. Just zoning out on you,"

"Well don't do it again! You look like a zombie when you do,"

"Gee Matt, thanks!" my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Aww don't be like that chocolate bear! But, are you ready? We should leave soon if we want to make it on time,"

"let me get my purse, OK?"

I could see him nod. With that I dashed back into my house. Looking for that leather purse (which I also got from Misa). When I came back we linked arms and headed towards the limo. The chauffer nodded and told me ' you look pretty today ma'am,'. I almost punched him, but Mattie held me back. When we got in the limo there was a mini-fridge, x-box 360, wii, and other game thingy-majiggers. If this was a anime, I would have sweat dropped. I could tell Matt was trying his best to ignore the games. That's why I felt so bad.

"Wanna play wii, Mattie?" After I said that I looked threw the games and picked out my favorite. Super smash bro's brawl.

"Sure chocolate bear!"

"Hey Mello, close your eyes for a minute okay?" I closed my eye and gave a grunt as a response.

"Ok Mello Jell-O, you can open,"

Right in front of me was a large chocolate milkshake. With two straw's in it. _Aww! He's gonna share it with me! He's so kawaii!_ We should of just stayed in tho limo. I mean, its me and Matt's favorite things. Chocolate and video games! What more could we ask for? With that thought I powered up the wii and sat in Matt's lap. I totally forgot that there was chains and buckles all over my skirt, one hit his crotch dead on.

"Ooof!" I heard him grunt, trying to hide his pain. I felt horrible.

"Oh god Matt! Im so sorry!" I shot off his lap, and kneeled in front of him. I don't think he liked this position either. He have me a look like 'The hell do you take me for?', and I don't blame him. Without thinking I started rubbing his crotch, totally forgetting what would happen If I kept this up.

I could see him trying to fight back a moan, and damn did he look sexy while doing so._ Bad Mello! Stop molesting him right now!_ When I realized wheat I was doing, I stopped. It took a lot for him to get a boner. I should know. I only gotten him to have on a couple of times. So he was ok.

"God Matt, I didn't realized what I was doing. I'm so sorry! I-I-I just-" and before I could even finish my face was redder than Matt's hair.

*L'étang Mellow means The Mellow Pond. Its not a real place, I made it up using Google translator

Wow! 1046 words! Amazing! Longest chapter yet ^_^


End file.
